In a web browser, a user inputs commands for controlling what is displayed on the web page. To run multiple applications on a single web page, the web page can be divided into different windows or frames, each of which displays information from a different application. Each window acts independently of the other windows, and typically has one or more scroll bars for each frame, with which the user separately scrolls what is displayed in each frame. The display is therefore not seamless, as it is divided by various separate, independently framed windows, scroll bars or the like. Also, only one frame is active at a time.
There is a need in the art for a multi-browsing experience within a single environment, in which the screen is not divided into separate independently framed windows' but on which multiple applications, such as two or more independent searches or other combinations of applications or websites can be displayed.